mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Снипс/Галерея
Первый сезон Snips -just bringin' her a smoothie- S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Второй сезон Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1 Snips grinning S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Третий сезон Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Четвёртый сезон Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Белль Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Пятый сезон Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|В поисках утерянного знака Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Мастер страха Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --that was amazing!-- S6E7.png День очага Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee --I hope you brought your thinking caps-- S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Scootaloo --that's so cool!-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --hold on to your horseshoes-- S6E14.png Snips --not schoolwork, right--- S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Scootaloo --that is a lot of work-- S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Apple Bloom in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Snips --I knew there was gonna be a catch!-- S6E14.png Snips looking bored already S6E14.png Pony pairs prepare for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Pony pairs finishing their carts S6E14.png Scootaloo --the only older ponies driving!-- S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png The race begins S6E14.png Carts begin racing down the track S6E14.png Derby carts racing down a hill S6E14.png Carts in the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Overhead view of carts making black and white lines S6E14.png Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Rarity continues to block other racers S6E14.png Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Snips, stallion, and filly surprised S6E14.png Derby racers in a pile of wrecked carts S6E14.png Rarity --older ponies automatically know best-- S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow feeling ashamed S6E14.png Applejack apologizing to the Crusaders S6E14.png Racers line up for the second race S6E14.png Cheerilee about to start the second race S6E14.png Sweetie Belle and Snips racing downhill S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight -how could our friendship journal have led- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer consoling Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -am I-!- S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight hear a knock at the door S7E14.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Snips -just bringin' her a smoothie- S1E06.png|Первый сезон Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|Второй сезон Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png|Третий сезон Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Четвёртый сезон Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Пятый сезон en:Snips/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей